The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia.times.hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Bazan`.
The new Begonia was discovered by the inventor in a controlled environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands, in June, 1995, as a naturally-occurring mutation of Begonia.times.hiemalis `Barkos`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,523. The new Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent variety. The selection of this plant was based on its different flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by leaf and terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.